Only Kindness Matters
by darkwriterff
Summary: Will and Sonny are in a new relationship when Sonny's old boyfriend comes back to wreak havoc. Will Sonny stay strong and trust Will or will their relationship fall apart under the stress of the new relationship
1. Chapter 1

Will had just finished his Calc exam from Salem U, and was headed out to the new coffee house in HTS. It was the new rave,"Common Grounds," and everyone was talking about the wonderful atmosphere. But what Will wasn't expecting was the hot, sexy barista behind of the counter serving the coffee to be what caught his eye.

The moment Will laid eyes on Sonny, his heart stopped beating in his chest; he was frozen to his spot. All he could see was the wonderfully white aura surrounding Sonny; and it was like his life was moving in slow motion. Every move Sonny made was filled with wonderment and joy to Will. The lady behind Will bumped him out of the doorway and snapped him back to reality. He followed her to the counter and joined the line.

**"What will it be man?**" Sonny asked as he leaned across the table, resting both hands on the top.

**"What's chest, I mean best?"** Will said. (Wow, he has amazing pecs, Will thought)

**"Hazelnut,"** Sonny said without a beat, as if not noticing that little slip of the tongue. The nice blonde in front of him was taking a long time to order and he had a line of customers. That's when it hit him. He was being eaten alive by this man's gaze. He smiled a little, feeling flattered, but he shuffled a little under Will's devouring gaze and crossed his arms.

**"Ok, hazelnut sounds plain, how about a caramel mocha latte?."** Will asked.

**"Sure, coming right up." **Sonny said as he took Will's money and turned to make the coffee.

After picking up his order, WIll walked over to the couch and sat down with his friends as they began conversing about their latest extravagant prank they pulled on some poor unsuspecting soul, but he sat quietly eyeing this man over his coffee cup.**"Is he gay?"** He whispered, but when Chad answered, **"Is who gay?" ** He realized that he had ment to think was actually said out loud.

Will, almost spitting his coffee out, replied, **"I didn't mean for that to come out. But to answer your question," **he paused and nodded his head towards the counter where Sonny was bouncing from customer to customer, never missing a beat.

**"Well, he's kind of nice looking... if you like guys I mean."** T stammered out, feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

Will threw the mini throw pillow at him and replied, **"Well, no one said YOU had to look at him did they?"** Will smiled.

When they had all finished drinking their coffee and were heading out to leave, Will decided to take a detour to the counter. He sat down on the bar stool and waited for the handsome man to come back.

**"You need a top off before you head out?"** Sonny asked, noticing that the nice blonde boy's friends had already walked out.

**"No, no thanks,"** Will said, blushing. **"I'm Will." **He said and offered his hand.

Sonny took it and responded with,** "I'm Sonny."** And smiled the kind of smile that makes your knees like Jelly. Will blushed a little.

**"Is Will a blusher?"** Sonny laughed, poking fun of the now fully embarrassed Will. **"No seriously man, no need to be embarrassed. What's up?"**

**"It's just that, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the movie festival tomorrow night. I was supposed to go with a friend, but..." ** Will paused, remembering that the friend in question lived out of town, didn't want to skype him, much less come in for the movie. He shook his head and continued, **"he can't make it."**

Sonny, sensing something was off said, **"I would love to, but only if you're sure."**

**"I am."** Will responded, holding his breath.

**"Ok, well then, pick me up here at 8?"**

Will smiled, **"8 it is."**

**"What movie is showing tonight?" ** Will whispered to Chad as they sat in the back row of their World Lit class. College was fun for the friends, but nether boy liked this specific class.

**"I think it's silent movie night, so there will probably be a few playing back to back. I think they're Chaplin movies?" ** Chad said questioningly.

Will leaned back in his chair and stretched his long lean body, stretching his arms up and locking his fingers behind of his head. (A silent movie night with Sonny. Should be interesting at the very least) He thought and smiled. He couldn't wait for 8 o'clock to come fast enough.

Once Will got home, it was 6pm and he was running a little late, so he would have to take a quick shower. He went through his closet, and picked out his favorite blue undershirt and grey V-neck sweater and his new jeans as he played out how his conversations were going to go in case Sonny didn't like the silent movies. Heading out the door, Will picked up his keys, knocking off a letter from the dresser they were laying on top of.

He knew he shouldn't open it, but he just needed to hear Victor's words one more time.

_Dear my sweet Will,_

_As I write to you, it's a bright night here in Boston. It's not like Salem here, you can see the stars, the sky is so bright. The trees smell like spring has sprung, with flowers in the air. The grass is greener than I can remember back in Salem, and yet, I'm the loneliest person because you're not here to share it with me. I miss you my love. It's not the same. _  
_How are things in Salem? T isn't causing you trouble again is he? Chad's still looking out for you? _  
_I know snail mail isn't your forte, but I wanted the first time we exchanged letters to be this way, so that we could have the "college experience," so here it is. I'll e-mail you when I receive your reply._

_Until then, _  
_Victor Kroll_

Tears were streaming down Will's face as he crumpled up the letter. So many feelings of hurt and regret came flashing before his eyes as he remembered their break-up.

**~~~~Flashback a few days earlier~~~~~**

**"Will, come on, what's the big deal? I'll just be an hour or two late for tomorrow's skype session."** Victor started to raise his voice as he leaned closer to the computer.

**"Victor, do you even still like me? Because I don't feel like you do. I don't need to be number 1 in your life all the time, because I know I can't be. We're not in the same state, and have new...different social lives. But Victor, I'm not in your top 5 am I?" ** Will said as he leaned back, voice raised as well.

There was a slight pause, and Victor averted his eyes a slightly so that he wasn't completely looking at Will any more.** "Yes, yes you are."** He said as he stumbled over his words.

**"That's what I thought. I think we should end this Vick. Call it a day and move on."** Will said, starting to shake from what he knew was the inevitable. He was seeing the same fear in Victor's face as well.

Victor opened his mouth to respond, but closed it back and nodded. **"I agree Will. I think you're right."** His eyes were starting to water, which made Will's eyes begin to water. He leaned forward and clicked off the skype.

**~~~~~Back to present~~~~~~**

Will balled up the letter and threw it into the trashcan. He went on a rampage of anger and hurt; throwing away anything and everything that made him remember the man that he thought he loved. That, included the grey shirt he was wearing. Breathing fast, with a heavy chest, Will looked around his apartment and found that he had bundled up 3 trash bags. On his way out, he dumped them into the dumpster; and walked into the night with a clear, clean conscious, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time.

The quick walk to the coffee house was what Will needed to clear the rest of the nights events from his mind. He saw the"Closed" sign flip as he was just a few steps away; he smiled knowing Sonny was on the other side of that door. Will opened the door and walked into the shop. He looked around and then walked up to the counter, where he sat down on the stool that he dubbed "his usual." He still didn't see Sonny, so he rested his chin on the counter, waiting for Sonny to come out from the back.

**"Hi" ** he heard from behind of him; startling him, causing him to jump off of the stool and into a laughing Sonny. **"Jumpy much?"** Sonny asked in jest.

**"Only when startled." **He said with a smile as he removed his hands from Sonny's chest awkwardly. **"You ready to head out? Chad said it was silent film night, so we may get to see some Chaplin movies."** Will said with child-like enthusiasm that put Sonny in a state of awe over this boy.

**"Yep, let's go."** He said and started towards the door, Sonny in tow.

**((*(Y)(*&R)_#*($_#*)+$_)#($+_#()#_$(_)$*_#($**

**"Wow man, do you THINK you could have gotten a bigger drink?"** Sonny laughed as they walked out of the theatre.

**"Well, I got a large pop corn, you have to have a large drink so that you don't get thirsty." **Will protested with a pouty face.

**"So I'm sure that you're blaming the 30 trips to the bathroom on a small bladder?"** Chad chimed in.

The two boys were having as much fun picking on Will as Will was pretend pouting over being picked on. He had thought that the movie would only be a few hours, what he didn't count on was there being 6 short films, each one being between 20 and 30 minutes. 2 hours turned into almost 3 and a half. His large soda looked extra large after the first hour.

**"Hey Will, I'm gonna head off, you ok walking with just Sonny tonight bud? I'm beat."** Chad asked as he went in the direction of his apartment.

Will hesitated and looked over at Sonny and then back to Chad and replied, **"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow in Calc." **

The pair walked down the sidewalk talking and having a great conversation with each other. Finally, when they had reached Will's apartment, Sonny looked to him and said, **"I've had such a wonderful evening Will, thank you for inviting me."**

Will turned to face Sonny and replied, **"Thanks for coming, I had a lot of fun. Even if you picked on me for most of the night."** He laughed as he lightly nudged Sonny on the shoulder.

This was the awkward silence that happens when every date ends, except Will wasn't sure if this was a date or not, so he just waited for Sonny to make a move, and it paid off. Sonny raised his hand to meet Will's cheek and rubbed it. The touch felt so good to Will so, to savour it, he closed his eyes and leaned his head further into Sonny's hand, wanting more contact with him. He opened his eyes and said, **"Please kiss me."** And Sonny obliged. The moment their lips touched it was kisment. They both knew that they were ment to be together. Sparks of electricity flew around the duo and the world stood still. Finally, the kiss broke because they both needed air.

**"I wil see you...tomorrow?"** Sonny asked.

**"yes, definitely tomorrow."** Will replied.

**"Ok, Will. Sleep well, and I will see you tomorrow." **Sonny walked the few blocks in silence, his mind swirling over the events that just took place. He had met a wonderful man who he could talk to, who liked the same movies as he does, and likes coffee. They had so much in common, and for the first time in a long time, he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up to the bright sun shinning on his face. He blocked it out as much as he could with one hand and used the other to wipe off the perspiration from the night's sleep off of his face. He sat up and stretched his arms above his sleepy head, and dropped them on his lap and looked around the room in awe.

The memories from last night came flooding back to him. The movie, the pop corn, the amazing feeling of Sonny's arm around his shoulders, the million bathroom breaks, sharing the dark night stroll to his apartment, and then the kiss. That kiss, he subconsciously lifted his hands to his lips as he remembered the tingling sparks that were just there the night before and he smiled.

***&^(*&^$)(#*&$#()$*+_#)$(+#_$+#_#+#+$_+_$#**

**"Sonny!"** Will yelled as he jogged to catch up with the tall, dark man from last night. **"You headed this way?" ** He asked as he nodded toward the coffee-house, which happened to be in the same direction as Salem U.

**"Absolutely. I'm opening this morning; I'm a little late because I'm having a hard time forgetting this amazing date that I had last night. Well, I hope it was a date." **He said as they walked in step together, shoulder to shoulder.

**"Oh, it was an amazing date you say? Tell me Mr. Kiriakis, why it was just such an amazing time."** He smiled as he nudged Sonny on the shoulder with his, which pushed him a little off of the sidewalk.

Sonny smiled and slowed, he turned to look at Will; his eyes piercing into his soul. **"It was amazing because it was with you."**

****Will smiled a million dollar smile and responded, **"Can I kiss you?" **He tried to keep eye contact, but Sonny's eyes bore straight into his soul, it was so intense.

**"I thought you'd never ask." ** He said and leaned in for a sweet chaste kiss. He licked his lips and then stole a second peck and smiled against Will's lips. **"Is there a movie playing tonight?"** He asked as he began walking towards the coffee-house.

**"There's one playing at my place."** Will threw back quickly.

**"Ahhh, I see what you did there, nice deflection Mr. Horton."** Sonny caught on to Will's flirtations and began smiling as he patted Will on the back, relishing at the feel of the contact, but wishing for more.

**"Thanks, I thought so myself."** Will laughed, lifted his hand and rubbed his chest, showing he was flattered with himself and smiled a cheeky little smile. **"So, when you get off, you want to head over to my place? We can break out the pop corn and a nice action film?" ** Will cocked his head to the side and nervously put his hands in his pockets, awaiting the answer from the man standing in front of him.

**"What a coincidence. My idea of a romantic night is watching action films. How about 8?"** Sonny said as he turned to look into Will's deep crystal blue eyes.

**"Two days in a row we meet at 8, seems like that's our lucky number."** Will said as he took a step forward and closed the gap a little. **"Sounds good, see you tomorrow at 8."** Will leaned in and gave Sonny an unexpected kiss and turned to head off to Salem U before Sonny had a chance to respond to the kiss.

Today was going to be a good day they both thought to themselves.

12 hours and an empty closet later, Will was finally ready for his date. He had a box full of movies set out for Sonny to choose from and 4 diffrent flavors of pop corn to choose from. He was inspecting the living room, when the door bell rang.

When he opened the door, Sonny leaned in for an amazingly slow kiss, wrapping his hands around Will's neck to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart, but not breaking contact with their lips and smiled, **"Hi"** Will whispered and kissed Sonny again.

Sonny broke the kiss first, realizing he was still standing in the hallway to the apartment complex, kissing this amazing young man. He stepped into the apartment and laid his leather jacket on the counter, which was hiding a bottle of red wine. **"I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say; and I like guys who are too."** He smiled as he saw the amount of candles Will had sparatically spread around the room.

**"I'm a hopeless romantic as well, but I also have a dirty mind,"** he countered with a sly smile as he slinked forward sexily to Sonny and rested his hands on Sonny's hips. ** "Before we get to the movie, I really have to kiss you again."**Before Sonny could respond, Will was on him, kissing him, taking his breath away. They broke apart and Will smiled, **"Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's go pick out a movie."** Sonny was still frozen in his spot and raised his hand to his lips, surprised by the feel of Will's lips on his. **"Sonny, are you coming?"** Will asked, snapping Sonny out of his reverie. Sonny smiled and followed him into the livingroom.

**"Will!" **Sonny exclaimed!**"How did you know that my favorite action movie is ****Die Hard****?!"** Will smiled,** "I didn't know, but I'm glad I picked it out. It's one of my favorite movies as well."**

**"So, I'll pop the pop corn, you start the movie and we'll both watch Bruce Willis kick some ass!"** Sonny said as he rushed into the kitchen, excitedly throwing the bag into the microwave. Within a few minutes, the whole room smelled of salt and butter, like the movie theatre they had their first date in.

The duo sat down on the blue couch in Will's livingroom, propping their feet up on the ottoman. Will put his hand behind of Sonny's back as Sonny leaned into WIll's chest.

Sonny looked up at Will and said, **"Thank you for this. Tomorrow, you should come over and let me cook for you."**

Will leaned back a little and asked, **"You cook? Like actually cook things not straight from a can?"**

Sonny gave a small laugh in jest, **"Yes, I cook,"** he paused, shrugging his shoulders. **"I don't know. I think cooking is,"**he paused again as if looking for the right words to convey his thoughts and finished with, **"romantic."**

**"Sonny, you have peaked my interest. I think I would like that."** Will said and the duo settled in to watch the action movie. Neither boy really watching the movie, their minds more on the person sitting beside of them, wanting to say so much more, but knowing it was too soon for those words.

The movie had been over for over an hour, and the two were still locked in a facinating conversation when Sonny realized it was after midnight.

**"Whoa, Will, I need to go dude. It's late. I'll pick you up tomorrow? Our normal time?"** Sonny said as he stood, pulling the tail of his shirt, fixing it back into place.

**"Yes. Sounds good to me."** Will said stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

**"Good night, good night, parting is such sweet sorrow. I will say good night till it be morrow."** Sonny said to a laughing will.

**"Yuck! Shakespeare! You are hopeless!"** Will slapped Sonny's chest and kissed him on the cheek. **"See you tomorrow."**

8 o'clock arrived and Sonny had already picked up Will from his apartment and was headed over to his apartment. He was overzealous and excited about the prospect of having Will alone and in his apartment that they made small talk in the car; both boys a little nervous about the drive over.

Once inside Sonny's appartment, he gave Will a bottle of water and told him make himself comfortable on the couch while he started preparations their evening meal.

**"Crap, crap, CRAP!"** Sonny exclaimed as the pot of water began boiling over the top and onto the burner of the stove. He grabbed a pot holder and took the lid off of the pot and began to stir the spaghetti as he swatted at the steam coming off of the top. **"Cooking is romantic I said? I must have been out of my friggin' mind!" ** He said putting the lid back onto the pot and continuing to cut up the lettuce for the salad. **"A good old fashioned spaghetti should be easy, I thought. Boy was I wrong"** He sighed as he tossed the lettuce into the bowl. He had washed the bell pepper, onion, cucumber, lettuce, and tomatoes and began to slice them for the salad. Once finished, he gave the spaghetti a final stir and set it off the stove and drained it.

Will, hearing all of the commotion, came into the kitchen to see what all of the fuss was about. Seeing Sonny working so hard on this meal for him made him feel special; leaning on the door frame, crossing his arms, he watched him with a smile on his face he stood in awe of this wonderful man.

Sonny was washing off the spaghetti and turned to sit it on the counter when he paused in mid-step, seeing Will watching him.

**"Hi."** Sonny said with a smile. ** "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. If you would set the table for me, that would be great." **He said and motioned for the cabinet by the sink; sitting the pot of spaghetti noodles down on the table.

Sonny put the sauce on the noodles, sat out the bowl of salad and grabbed a bottle of red wine. The duo sat down at the table and began to eat. **"So, I hope this wasn't too much Sonny,"** Will started. **"But I do love spaghetti; and this is delicious."** He said, slurping the last noodle into his mouth; wiping his lips with the red napkin Sonny had provided him with.

**"Thank you! I will admit, spaghetti isn't my favorite dish to make, but it was quick for tonight. I'm sorry that I forgot to pick up bread, that would have made the dinner even better I think."** Sonny said as he stood up and grabbed both plates to sit in the sink.

Will stood as well and laid his napkin on the table and grabbed both wine glasses and walked towards Sonny. He handed Sonny his glass and said, **"Shall we go sit in the livingroom for a bit? It's still early and I don't want our date to end." ** Will gave a small pout and leaned in for a kiss.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will, relishing in the feel of his skin against Will's. Once the kiss broke, Sonny guided Will into the livingroom never losing contact with each other, and they both sat down on the sofa. Sonny was babbling on about something, but all Will could do was sit and reminisce about what had led up to this major event in his life. Coming out to his family wasn't the easiest thing for Will; he had denied it up until he was charged with murder. Even then, if it hadn't been for a friend of his, he wasn't sure he would have had the courage to tell anyone. Then he was "outed" on the front page of every major news paper in Salem, heck maybe even half of Illinois, he wasn't sure. He took another sip and nodded towards Sonny unsuccessfully trying to make out what he was saying. He let his mind shift back to the first day he had met Sonny. Only a week ago, but he was starting to have some feelings for the dark haired man that he had never felt before.

Will took Sonny's glass of wine and sat his and Sonny's both on the coffee table in front of them and leaned in for a kiss, to which shut Sonny up. Sonny smiled against WIll's lips and replied, **"Thank you. I thought I was going to have to ramble all night before you helped me out."**

** "Sonny, I think that I like you. Like, like you, like you."** Will said a little bashfully as he looked at the stunned man sitting in front of him. **"And if we are going to go any further, I need to know what we're doing here. Are we dating like monogomous or are we having fun? Because if we're just having fun, I can't go any further."** He sucked in a breath and waited apprehesively for a response.

Sonny took a deep breath and started, **"Will, I've been hurt by a few people in my lifetime. I think it's safe to say you probably have as well."** Sonny stopped to let Will nod his head in agreement. **"The last guy that I dated, Paul, cheated on me with who I thought was my best friend. Turns out, he wasn't the only person Paul slept with."** Sonny stopped trying to formulate his thoughts in a way to get them out withoug making himself emotional. This was still a touchy subject for him and he didn't wan't to run Will off. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath.

**"Not only did he hurt me Will, I ended up losing a semester in college because of some stuff he put me through. I promised myself then and there that I would NEVER enter into another relationship where I didn't think the other person couldn't or wouldn't be true to me and only me. When I saw you walk through that door, Will, you took my breath away. The trust your friends put in you showed me that I could trust you. I like you too Will, and I need this to be monogomous." ** WIll smiled a smile of relief and framed Sonny's face with his hands,**"Good."** Was all he said and began to kiss Sonny with every bit of passion he could muster up.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation from the couch scene...

**"Sonny, I feel like I've known you my whole life."** Will said as he broke the kiss; panting, running his hands through Sonny's thick mane.

Sonny closed his eyes; relishing in the feel of WIll's hands in his hair. He moaned in wanton as he leaned in to kiss Will again. **"I feel the same way."** He whispered and all Will could feel was the lips of Sonny Kiriakis on his.

The duo were a mangled mess of legs, hands, and gyration of hips as they fought for dominanace. Sonny taking the lead, pushing Will down on the couch, parting WIll's legs with his knees.

Will fought back and slipped on top of Sonny, deepening the kiss. Will began to unbutton Sonny's shirt, button by agonizing button until they were all opened. He slid the shirt off of Sonny's shoulders as he ran his hands up and down Sonny's pecs.

Sonny drew in a ragged breath and ripped Will's shirt open, sending buttons flying all over the room. Will snickered and breathed against Sonny's lips, **"You seem to be in a hurry."**

**"I need to feel your skin against mine. Seemed like the quickest way."** Sonny answered as he shrugged a little; grabbing Will by the hair, pulling him back into the kiss.

Will reached his hands between the two and began to furiously unbutton Sonny's pants. Sonny opened his eyes and quickly stilled Will's hands. Sonny sat up, panting, trying to gather himself. Will sat up as well; he wondered if he had done something wrong.

**"Did I do something wrong Sonny?"** Will asked as he leaned his chin on Sonny's shoulder. That was when he felt it shake and he realized Sonny was crying. **"Sonny, look at me."** Will said lightly and nudged his shoulder. Sonny shook his head and looked further away. Will heard Sonny sniffle again.

Will placed his hand on Sonny's chin and turned his face towards him and replied, **"Please Sonny, I need for you to look at me."** Sonny lifted his misty eyes to meet Will's clear eyes and a small tear drop trickled down Sonny's cheek. **"Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry." ** WIll said as he gathered the other boy up in his arms, resting his hand on the back of Sonny's head.

**"It's me who's sorry, Will. I rushed this."** Sonny mumbled against Will's hard chest.** "Jason called me today,"** he started. Will leaned back and asked, **"Jason?"**

Sonny looked up at Sonny and said, **"It's no big deal really. He was my last boyfriend. The one who 'outed' me to my family. We were together for about 3 years when I broke it off. Long distance relationships don't work out so well." ** Sonny shrugged his shoulders and looked down to his lap.

Will wasn't quite sure where Sonny was going with this. Sonny took a breath, wanting to tell more but not knowing how. **"I went to surprise him one weekend," ** he paused again.**"Turns out, he had another boyfriend." ** Sonny sniffed and snuggled back into Will's arms. **"He said I wasn't,"** and Sonny lifted his hands for the air quotes, **"Boyfriend Material."** He dropped his hands and sighed.

**"What did he want when he called?"** Will asked wrapping his arms tighter around Sonny, hoping that it wasn't the boy he was holding in his arms.

**"He wants to see me again. To make sure I'm ok, he said. No big deal really."** Sonny said as he shrugged it off. **"Anyway, I told him that I had moved on and wasn't interested. I just didn't want to start this with you, and not be completely honest about him." ** Will smiled and kissed the top of Sonny's head and started twisting Sonny's hair between his fingers. ** "Sonny," ** Will whispered. **"Thank you for telling me. I know talking about old boyfriend's isn't easy, especially ones who are still in the same state."** He kissed the top of Sonny's head again. "**And for the record, I think you're boyfriend material."** Will tightened his grip on Sonny, and Sonny smiled. **"Will,"** Sonny said and looked up, into Will's beautiful crystal blue eyes. **"I think you're boyfriend material too."**

Will and Sonny had fallen asleep on the couch that night, just talking about their past relationships. Neither boy wanting to go into a new relationship with unresolved old relationship issues.

Will, being the first to rouse, sat up slowly. Once he realized he had something on his arm holding him down, he began to remember the night before's events. How Sonny had told him about Jason's control issues, Will telling Sonny about Paul's jealousy issues. Will pulled Sonny in closer towards him, wanting to feel him closer to him.

**"Sonny?"** Will whispered, not sure if the boy he still cradled in his arms was still awake. Upon finding that he wasn't, he started to study Sonny's face. He loved the lines that were developing on his forehead, the arch in his eye brows when his face was relaxed, the shape of his lips. Will lifted a shaky hand and touched Sonny ever so lightly on the cheek and slowly ran his fingers down his face and across his mouth; feeling the breath coming off of Sonny made him feel more alive than he had felt in a very long time. The soft morning light hit Sonny's face in such a way, he could see every crease and crevice and followed them with his fingers.

**"I know you're asleep, and truthfully I think I'm glad that you are." ** Will began to speak from his heart. "**I promise you that I won't cheat on you, because I'm lucky to have found you."** Will said as he licked his lips, stealing a small kiss from the lips of the sleeping prince. **"And I promise I will never cheat on you. You are the most amazing thing to have ever come into my life, Sonny, and I promise that I will strive to prove that to you every day."**

Sonny opened his sleepy eyes and peered up at a wide-awake Will. He gave a little moan that almost sent Will over the edge and stretched his olive toned arms over his head.

**"Morning sleepy head."** Will announced and leaned in for a small kiss. **"Morning"** Sonny moaned out. Seeing that he was still being held by Will, Sonny snuggled in deeper to the blonde boy and nuzzled his nose into Will's neck. Will ran his hands down Sonny's arm, and made a few circles over his palm before linking hands with the boy.

**"Do you want me to make you some coffee?"** Will asked with amusement in his voice.

Sonny stretched one more time, eliciting a stronger moan this time and smiled, **"That would be great. I'm not nice until I've had my coffee."**

**"Oh, I don't know, you seem pretty nice to me."** Will said as he was trying to peel himself out of Sonny's hold. Deciding on another tactic to get him to let go, he leaned in and kissed Sonny gently on the nose.** "Now, if you'll just let me go, I'll go make that coffee so my boyfriend can be happy."**

Will returned to the couch, promising that the coffee wasn't far behind and settled back down into his spot, with Sonny glued to his side. He wasn't having a hard time admitting to himself that he was loving the feel of Sonny against him.

Sonny began to babble on about something, while Will reached his hands up and started stroking Sonny's hair. Sonny, loving the feel of Will's hands being ran through his hair, closed his eyes and gave Will a moan from deep within his throat. This encouraged Will as he leaned in for a kiss, still twisting his fingers around the strand of hair he had tamed. His other hand trailed up and down Sonny's arm, ever so lightly; Sonny wasn't sure it it was really making contact or not.

Sonny broke the sensual kiss and responded, **"It is a good morning."**

**"And you haven't had your coffee yet!"** Will laughed in jest, which earned him a pop from the couch cushion. Will laughed and kissed Sonny again.

An hour later, a caffeinated Sonny and a happy Will decided to part ways. They both had classes to go to later in the morning, and Sonny had to work later that night. Neither boy wanting to let go, but both knew that they had to.

Sonny walked to the door, Will trailing behind of him. He turned as Will gently pressed him against the door, **"Sonny, can I see you tonight? Even if it's me sitting at a table drinking coffee at Common Grounds, can I see you?"** Sonny smiled his wonderful smile, the smile that Will rememberred making his knees weak; and if it hadn't been for the wall, he may have fell from that wonderful smile. **"I close up at 8. Come and get me."** Will lifted his hands to cup Sonny's cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. He looked at Sonny with such longing Sonny felt like he was absorbing the emotions coming off of the boy standing in front of him. **"It's a date."** Was all Will said before kissing him for the last time.

***%(*#&$)(*#$&)_Q#(%&)(#$*&#()$*#_)$(#+_)$(#+_)$()_#**

Will walked into Common Grounds and found a rather annoyed Sonny behind of the counter. Will walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek and asked, **"What's wrong?"** Sonny just took a deep breath and said, **"Nothing, no big deal."** And tried to shrug it off. Will couldn't shake the feeling Sonny was angrier than he was letting on, and this was confirmed when he dropped a tray of coffee cups.

**"Don't do this Sonny, don't shut down. Please, tell me what's wrong." ** Will asked pleading with the dark haird boy to tell him what has his so out of character. He bent over and began to help Sonny pick up the broken glass.

**"Jason called again. He wants to come over, no big deal Will."** Sonny said resigned.

**"Jason called, and it's no big deal?"** He said in disbelief. **"It's a very big deal Sonny. What did you tell him?"**

**"I told him not to bother, I had a boyfriend who I enjoyed spending time with. He asked me if it was serious and I told him that I hoped it was and that I was very happy with you Will."** Sonny's eyes dropped to the counter top not sure of how Will would respond.

**"We are serious and I don't want this boy bothering you. Is he coming in?" ** Will sat down on the barstool and began to drink his coffee.

**"I don't know."** Sonny shrugged as he leaned on the counter, and took a sip of his coffee too. Sonny looked into Will's eyes and saw concern. **"Don't worry Will. He's not going to bother me,"** he paused and then smiled. **"Now that I have you to protect me."** His eyes filled with amusement, he leaned across the counter top and kissed Will.

Just then, he heard the bell that was attached to the door, announcing a new customer. Looking up, his face fell, recognizing the tall man who walked into the coffee shop.

**"Jason, what can i get for you?"** Sonny said swallowing the awkwardness that filled him when he saw Jason for the first time since their breakup. **"I want to talk to you Sonny." ** He said sitting next to Will.

Will turned to face him, sizing him up and glanced over to Sonny who was silently willing Will not to say or do anything. ** "Hi, I'm Will." **He said as he extended his hand to the other man sitting next to him. He inwardly laughed as he saw Jason recognize the name, and refused to take his hand.

**"Ah, so you're the lucky fellow?"** He said looking more at Sonny than Will.

**"That I am."** He answered as he looked at Sonny and smiled. **"So, I hear you want to talk. What would you like to talk about?"**

**"No offense Will, I don't know you so this isn't any of your business."** He scoffed as he went to stand up. **"Sonny, when you get a moment, give me a call. We both REALLY need to talk."** He left the coffee-house as unwelcomed as he came in.

Sonny crossed his arms and furrowed his eyes, **"Are you happy Heman?"** He said, **"Will, I appreciate the gesture, but you know I could have taken care of that myself."**

Will took a deep beath, **"I know you can, but I want to be there for you, to help you even with something like this. That's what boyfriends do. And, I disagree Sonny, if it involves you, it IS my business."** He leaned across the counter and kissed Sonny. **"Now, can I have another cup of coffee please? My adorably sexy boyfriend doesn't get off for another 3 hours so I need another cup."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"So, Sonny,"** Will says as he walks out of the bathroom, still with bedhead; waving his toothbrush back and forth. **"Do you have any plans for tonight? I thought about heading into town for a movie if you were up for it." ** His head popped back into the bathroom to continue getting ready for his morning classes. Sonny could hear the water running, he assumed it was Will washing off his toothbrush, then gargles and a spit come from the same room.

Sonny was still waking up, growling at the fact that Will was so chipper. Sonny hadn't had any coffee yet and he wasn't ready to converse just yet. Will walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed beside of Sonny. Running his hands up and down his back; giving him small goose bumps. Sonny smiled into his pillow and announced, **"That's not working William Robert Horton. I'm still not getting up." ** He dug his head further into his pillow and pretended to be snoring. Will started kissing up and down Sonny's neck, while still lightly rubbing his fingertips between his shoulder blades. This elicited a grateful **"moan"** from Sonny. Will rolled Sonny up and licked the base of his neck and patted him on his stomach.

**"Come on sleepy head, you know Chad will have the shop in chaos if you're not there first." ** Sonny sat up on his elbows and rolled his head side to side, eliciting a loud pop. **"No plans for tonight babe, I'll be here at 8.** He yawned out.

Before Will could respond, Sonny's phone rang, making Sonny growl and lay back down, pulling the covers over his head.**"Will, it's too early, answer that."** Will laughed and answered the phone. **"Sonny's phone. He's a cranky morning person, so this is Will answering for him. Who is this?"**

****Will's eyebrows furrowed as he responded to the person on the other end of the cell phone. **"Oh, hi Jason."** His voice dripped with sarcasm. Sonny sat up and reached for the phone, but Will shoved off the attempt by turning his back on Sonny. **"Sonny? Sonny's here, just a moment, I'm not sure he's completely awake yet. He's still covered up in bed." ** Will covered the cell phone and said loud enough for James to hear, **"Sonny, Jason is on the phone. Do you want me to grab your boxers from the wash so you can take the call? Breakfast is almost ready as well as your coffee."** This earned Will a glare and a nod from Sonny.

Will handed the phone to Sonny with a smug grin on his face and walked into the laundry room to grab Sonny's boxers; and then into the kitchen for a fresh, hot cup of coffee. When he walked back into the bedroom to hand off the items to Sonny, he found the man in a hot temper, steam coming out of his ears.

**"Why did you do that WIll? Huh? Do you always have to be the one to save the day? Do you feel like I need to be saved?" **Sonny was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Ever once in a while, he would stop and pinch the bridge of his nose, then begin the pacing.

**"What ever I did Sonny, I apologize profusely."** Will said as he sat the coffee cup down and walked over to the angry man. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny and whispered in his ear, **"What ever has you this sad and angry, it's ok. Let it out, you will feel better. Hit me if you need to, but please baby, for you, let this pain out."**

Sonny had streams of tears running down his cheeks and clung to Will as if his life depended on it. ** "When I was 16, I met Jason. He was nice to me, you know? He was the first guy I could see myself making love to."** Sonny paused and sniffled. **"He knew I wasn't ready to come out to my friends and family yet, so he would take me to restaurants out of town. When we wanted to do movies, we would meet another couple named Paul and Rico, under the guise of 4 friends going to the movies."**

Will could see that this was going to be taxing on Sonny so he sent a quick text to Chad, letting him know Sonny wouldn't be in today, he was sick, and then turned his attention back to the frail man sitting in front of him.

**"A few months into our relationship, Paul and Jason decided that they were going to switch partners, and convinced me that it was 'normal' for teenagers to switch, while still 'being' with each other. And at 16, and it's your first love, you would do anything that they asked, so I did. And I was now with Paul." ** Suddenly the strings on Sonny's buttons became the most important things in the room at that specific moment to Sonny.

Will leaned over and pulled Sonny's face to his, and whispered, **"Look at me babe."** Sonny's eyes stayed downturned so Will said louder, **"look at me Sonny. I love you, look at me." ** Sonny did look up at Will, but WIll was shocked at how empty they looked at that moment. **"You can't love me, no one can."** He responded and stood up.

Will knew they were on the verge of something important so he coaxed him, **"Can you finish the story babe? I will catch you if you fall."** He led him back to the edge of the bed, and sat him in his lap. **"Finish." **

**"Things were going good for me. I was in love with 2 beautiful men. If I needed to talk and one wasn't there, I could call the other. Both were great in bed. It was great...Until my 17th birthday party. Jason, Paul, and Rico showed up. I had no idea how they found out, but they had. I was laughing, dancing, singing with my friends and family and then the cake came out. It was my favorite Will. Mom made it, just like I loved." ** Sonny was almost smiling at the memory, then Will hears his voice drop.**"Then I hear Jason." ** Sonny's eyes fogged over again and he wasn't here with Will, he was at his birthday party.

**"What's this Jaxon? You decide to have a little party without inviting us?"** Paul said. **"That can't be true, you didn't invite the 2 guys you've made love with? The 2 who you said you loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"** Jason said.

The room was stunned, and Sonny was in shock. He didn't know whether to cry from outrage or run from the room in embarassment.

**"Oh, little little Jaxon, you haven't told them yet?" ** Jason said. He walked up to Sonny and wrapped his arm around him. **"Friends and family, let me introduce myself. My name is Jason, and I am Sonny's boyfriend. He's gay."**

Will was still holding Sonny, not quite sure what to do, or say. Sonny leaned in further to Will, just wanting to feel the contact, needing to hear the beat of Will's heart to prove he was still with him. **"My mom and dad already knew they said. They said they could just tell, and they were ok with it. And they are, but you can just tell sometimes they wish I could settle down and find love. But Will, all of that guilt and fear I was carrying around, was taken right off of me that day and I didn't have to hide anymore. They did a good thing for me that day. Just in a bad way. But then things got worse. They tossed over the tables, threw away some food, broke a few lamps. Jason grabbed my arm so hard and almost dragged me out of the house. If it weren't for EJ of all people he would have done it. So, my dad, being a lawyer, called your grandpa and had a 'No contact' order against the 3."**

Will let out a deep breath of relief. ** "They didn't hurt you physically, I mean they didn't...?"** He wasn't sure how to ask if he was raped. Sonny smiled and shook his head no. Will nodded and answered with a **"good."**

Will kissed Sonny softly at first, but then he started ever so slowly putting as much passion behind of the kiss as he could. He put the promise of a future, he put the promise of a friend, he put the promise of a lover, and a promise of trust all behind of that kiss. **"I love you."** Will said once he broke the kiss, and smiled against Sonny's lips. **"I love you Sonny, I love you. Don't let that life tell you that you aren't loved, because you are."** Sonny smiled and wiped his eyes. **"Don't you have classes to go to?"** Sonny said as he stood up and tried to take his mind off of everything that had just happened by folding some laundry in the basket by the bed. **"Nope, I plan to stay here with you all day."** Will said and leaned in for another kiss. **"Absolutely not!"** Sonny chastised Will. **"Leave! You will not miss class because I'm in a mood!" **

Will sighed. **"If you need me, or anything, call me babe."** Will gave one more kiss before picking up his backpack and heading to the door. Giving a final look he turned and walked out in search of Jason, not Chem class.

The first place he decided to look was the square. He had seen him walk through there a few times, and it was on the way to the coffee-house. Things were running through his mind, what he would say, what he would do, would he be calm or need bail money?

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Jason walking in the same direction, towards the coffee-house. Will called his name a few times, and caught up to him. **"We need to talk, and we need to do it now."** Will grabbed his arm and walked him into the nearest restaurant. Thanking the hostess for a window seat, the boys sat down. **"You're going to tell me why you're here bothering Sonny."** Will said as he laid his backpack in the seat beside of him. Jason laughed smugly. **"I don't have to tell you a damn thing Mr. Horton. Grandson of Roman Brady, the Police Comissioner. I've done some research** of** my own."** He said as he laced his fingers and leaned closer to Will. ** "Roman was the one who signed the CO against me and the boys. All we want is our Jaxon."** Will wondered why he pronounced his name incorrectly, but shook it off.

**"Not gonna happen."** Will said, and leaned back as the waitress laid the appetiser in front of them. **"We're together Jason, and we're happy. You, Paul, and Rico can't change that."** Jason's eyes widened at the mention of the other 3 names. **"That's right, he told me everything." **

**"Did he tell you that he liked it? That he liked having 2 men?"** Will dropped his fork and firmly told him to stop. **"Oh, that hit a nerve did it?"** Jason said. ** "The thought of your boyfriend being the boy toy of 2 men before you? Being with us huh? Does it eat you up knowing you wasn't his first?"** Will calmly stood up and laid a $20 on the table, and turned to leave. Jason stood up and grabbed Will's shoulder. **"You don't get to leave this yet. I want you to know every time we had sex Jaxon was writhing for more. He loved being tied up. He loved..." ** Will's fist made contact with Jason's jaw hard. **"That was for me. If you ever come near Sonny, the next one won't be as slow."** Will fixed his jacket and walked out of the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**"I'm sorry Sonny, he just got on my last nerve talking about you the way he did. Whether or not you enjoyed yourself with them, he had no right to blast that out to the public. It's your own private business."** Will said as he tried to calm the furious boy that stood in front of him. **"Besides, it felt really REALLY good to hit him."** A half smirk crossed Sonny's face.** "See, you can make fun of the situation."** Will said reaching out his arms to hug Sonny.

Sonny sighed and walked into the outstretched arms of his amazing boyfriend. Deep down inside, he was grateful that Will was so protective of him, but he was also peeved that Will was hell-bent on fighting his battles for him.** "Will, promise me you won't hit him again. Last thing we need is him pressing charges against you for something I did a long time ago."** Sonny gripped Will tighter and gave a small peck to the side of Will's neck.

**"Do you have any idea why he would be coming back? Any at all?"** Will asked rubbing Sonny's back. He shook his head "no" and started to sniffle a little. **"Sonny, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."** Will said as he pulled back and looked at Sonny directly in his eyes.

**"Tell me the rest of the story." ** Sonny sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. **"After we had the CO filed against the 3, Rico began writing me nasty e-mails. Threatening to kill me if I didn't send him money. He knew dad was rich because of our name. He said he would take some photos he had taken of me asleep in bed with a posing Jason to the local paper and make a big scandal to ruin dad." **Sonny paused to let that sink in. **"I was just sleeping, but they posed me in such a way it looked like I was doing more."**

**"Oh, Sonny, what did your dad do?" **Will asked sympathetically.

**"He had the DA charge Rico with harassment and blackmail so he was sent to jail for 13 months."** Sonny began playing with the sleeves of his shirt. **"Then Paul sent the photos to the Gizette and dad lost a few clients. He almost lost partner but when we explained what happened he was cleared at work. He filed slander and harassment against Paul and he got 6 months in jail and a year probation. "**

**"Which leaves Jason."** Will deduced. Sonny nodded his head in affirmation.

**"Which leaves Jason." **Sonny repeated.

**"So, what is his plan I wonder? Does he want you back or does he want your money?"** Will said out loud, more to himself than to Sonny.

**"He probably wants both. Jason was controlling, so controlling that he refused to pronounce my name. He liked "Jax's son" instead of Jackson. He wanted to call me what he wanted to call me and when he wanted to call me. He won't stop until I'm either his or dead." **Sonny said with another sniffle coming.

**"Well, I can promise you Sonny, you don't have to worry about either of those things, I promise. He will not hurt you, nor will be take you away from me. But I do think we need to call your dad. Let's see what he thinks we should do."**

**"I don't know Will, we've been through so much, I just want him to go away. Please just make him go away."**

This side of Sonny just broke Will's heart. He pullled Sonny's shoes off and laid him down in their bed and covered them both up with their blue comforter. **"We need to call your dad Son. Would you like me to"** Sonny snuggled deeper into Will's chest and nodded his head 'yes.' Will smiled. He leaned in and placed a few chaste kisses on Sonny's forehead while he was running his fingers through his hair. Smiling when he received a deep gutteral moan from Sonny as he was being lulled to sleep.

Once he was sure Sonny was asleep, he slowly peeled himself out of his grip and grabbed his cell phone to call Justin Kiriakis.

**"Hey, Mr. K, it's Will. I need to talk to you if you have a moment. It's about Sonny. When you get a chance, please call me back. Someone named Jason is back in town and has been bothering him. We need to know what to do. Thanks, bye."** Will hung up the phone, silently wishing Justin had picked up and not having to leave this message on his voice mail.

Within minutes Justin had called Will back. Explaining the situation, he was leaving work early and heading over to Will's apartment. He expressed his thanks to Will for calling and taking care of Sonny as well as he had, saying, **"he needs someone as caring as you in his life. He's been hurt too many times by these guys. It's about time he found a good one."** That made Will smile knowing he had the approval of the man of his dream's father.

Will walked back into the bedroom and lay down beside of the sleeping man. Running his fingers again through Sonny's hair, he reveled in how beautifully delicate Sonny's features were. How long his eye lashes were, how whispy his bangs were as they fell across his forehead, how beautifully lucious his lips were. His breath caught in his throat when he heard Sonny moan at the feather light touches Will was laying on his face. It was official, he was in love and there was no turning back.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Will, looking through the peep hole saw that Jason was standing on the other side of the door, holding a boquet of yellow flowers and an "I Love You" balloon. Will's temper began to flair. **"Who is it?"** A sleepy Sonny said as he peddled out of the bedroom and plopped himself down onto the couch. "Jason of all people." Will said through gritted teeth. **"And I don't plan on answering it either."** He said as the door bell rang and another knock was heard.

**"Sonny, call your dad and tell him Jason is here. Ask what we should do. This is borderline stalking and I'm not having any of it."** Will said again trying to hold his composure.

The knock was heard again, **"Jaxon, I know you're in there my little bumble bee. You might as well answer the door because I'm not leaving anytime soon." **His wretched voice was heard by both boys. Sonny jumped up quickly and called his dad who suggested they call Hope and have an officer sent over just in case things got out of hand. He was about 5 minutes away.

The knock came again. **"Bumble bee, do I need to knock down this door? Because I will if I need to." ** The duo heard through the door. That was about all Will could take. With out opening it, Will yelled, **"He has nothing he wants or needs to say to you. Remember my warning and leave now before I really get pissed off." **

**"Oh Will, my little firecracker, you're here too?! Good, then what I need to say will interest you, if you would just open the door we can get down to business."** Will just felt dirty from the words he was hearing come out of this man's mouth.

Total relief flooded the boys when they heard, **"Mr. Kiriakis, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Little bumble bee won't let me in. Open the door bumble bee."** He said again knocking on the door.

**"Jason." **They heard Justin say. **"I think it's time we have a little chat."**

**"Now, now, now, Mr. Kiriakis, why would I want a chat with you when it's little bumble bee that I want?"** His sleazy sing song voice said through his grinch-like smile. Will shivered from the other side of the door, just imagining the termites crawling through his teeth.

He looked over to an emotional Sonny and walked slowly to him. He bent down slowly and looked him directly into his eyes.

**"Sonny, you need to walk over to the door and listen to him. You don't have to talk to him, just listen to his voice through the door. The only way to face your fear is to not give into fear. Take the power back Sonny. Please." **Will pleaded with Sonny holding tightly to him. ** "I will be beside of you, always." **

****Sonny looked up, into Will's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He stood up and slowly, with aid of Will, made his way to the door, when they heard a loud "pop."

**"DAD!"** Sonny yelled! **"Dad, are you ok?"** He screamed through the door. Every fiber of his being wanting to rip the door open and tear into this ignorant Jason.

**"Mr. K are you alright? Do you need help?"** Will yelled, looking through the peep hole to see if he could see any sight of the older man.

**"I'm fine, that was the sound of my briefcase making contact with his ass as I threw it at him running down the hallway. He's gone now so please let me in."** Justin said dusting off his jacket.

Will opened the door, letting Justin in. Justin hang his coat jacket on the rack and pulled his cell phone out. He called and made sure Hope and Abe were on their way. Then he called EJ to come over. Since he was Sonny's dad, he couldn't do much in the way of legal services other than ask for a CO, but EJ could press charges. Then he called Adrienne to let her know what was happening and assure her it was being handled. He called Judge Anderson and explained the situation and asked for an emergency CO to be issued, which was approved and would be delivered within the hour to both parties.

He sat down and started,** "Ok boys, here's the game plan. Will, when he gets this CO, he's going to be pissed off and is going to want to take his anger out on everyone who means anything to Sonny. You struck him in public where there were witnesses. He may want to press battery charges against you. Be adiment that you were trying to leave and he grabbed you preventing you from leaving the restaurant. Explain what he was saying to you was emotional blackmail. Sonny, you need to explain that he is stalking you. He has been to your work, he's called you, he's shown up at your home, and all of those instances you have asked him to leave you alone. We may be able to get a permanent order out against him. Do either of you have any questions?"** He asked looking from boy to boy. When they both nodded their head "no" they heard a knock at the door.

Will went to stand when Justin held one hand up stopping him. ** "Will, I will handle the door, take Sonny in the bedroom and insist he gets some rest."** Sonny went to object when Justin answered with, **"do it now!" **A resigned Sonny and a taken back Will walked into the bedroom while Justin handled the situation.

Adrienne knocked at the door an hour later wanting to make sure that the boys were fed and were calm, cool, and collected.

Walking into the bedroom, she could hear the music from the radio and smiled at how appropriate it was. Will knew what Sonny needed and that was empowerment and he was giving it to him right now.

_"Who cares if you disagree_

_you are not me_

_who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare to tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?"_

Sonny was rocking his head along with the music with a slight smile starting to creep across his face. Maybe he would be ok.

_"But you expect me to _

_jump up on board with you_

_and ride off into your delusional sunset."_

Sonny looked up and saw his mom leaning in the doorway with misty eyes. She mouthed a _"Thank you"_ to Will and hugged Sonny while still listening to the song.

_"You're so busy making maps_

_with my name on them all in caps_

_you've got the talking down_

_just not the listening."_

_**"Hi mom."**_Sonny said as he turned the CD off._**"Will just put the song on to make me feel better, and honestly, it worked."**__ He looked over to Will and kissed him softly on the lips. __**"I take it dad told you who showed up?" **__ He asked as his smile slightly faded and he looked down to his hands again._

**"No, none of that Sonny. You have no reason to be ashamed. We love you and are going to protect you." ** She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Will turned Sonny's head to face his and finished with, **"At all costs."** And kissed him softly on the lips. For the first time in a very very long time, Sonny felt safe.

Justin walked into the bedroom and asked the boys to come out, the CO had been delivered and they needed to discuss the arrangements for the night. All of the adults were afraid that Jason would come during the night, so they decided to have a police officer be stationed there for the evening. A new one would switch out in the morning. They would continue this routine until they all felt confident that Jason wouldn't show up again.

Sonny wasn't happy with this plan at all. He felt like his privacy was being invaded, but with a few words with Will, he reluctantly agreed to it. Will thanked him with a soft kiss. All 7 members sat down to a spaghetti dinner Adrienne had made and had some small talk until there was a knock at the door. Hope excused herself from the table, expecting to see an officer when she opened the door, instead she found a single brown metal box with a clock on the outside. To it was a note that read:

If Jaxon isn't delivered to me in 15 minutes, I will detonate this bomb and blow up half this square. No one leaves the apartment building or I blow it up. No one enters the building or I blow it up. You have 15 minutes. Good luck.


	6. Chapter 6

All 7 members sat down to a spaghetti dinner Adrienne had made and had some small talk until there was a knock at the door. Hope excused herself from the table, expecting to see an officer when she opened the door, instead she found a single brown metal box with a clock on the outside. To it was a note that read:

If Jaxon isn't delivered to me in 15 minutes, I will detonate this bomb and blow up half this square. No one leaves the apartment building or I blow it up. No one enters the building or I blow it up. You have 15 minutes. Good luck.

**"Um, guys, we might have a slight problem here."** She said as she stood frozen to her spot.

EJ stood up from the table, hearing the chair slide against the floor, walked over to the door and smiled, **"This can't be real Hope. The man's a psycho. This is too sophisticated for the likes of him."**

The timer started to count down with that sentence. When it hit 14 minutes, everyone realized that this could be a real threat.

Hope picked up her cell phone and hurridly called Salem Bomb Squad for instructions on how to diffuse the bomb. She was instructed to make sure there were no wires on the outside and no motion detectors on the lid. Once she acknowledged there weren't, she was instructed to open the lid to see the actual bomb, slowly and carefully.

Wiping the sweat off of her brow, she explained what she saw. Some sort of metal device with too many wires coming out to count. Some black, some red, a yellow one, there were a few that weren't covered. EJ kneeled beside of her, **"Wow, this man is a piece of work isn't he?"** His British accent was only more accented with something aiken to fear.

**"Babe, let's go into the bedroom and have another lie in huh?" ** Will tried to calm down Sonny, who felt like he had an elephant sitting on his chest. Breathing was coming harder and harder for him and the room started spinning. **"Hope, I think he's having an anxiety attack." **Will said starting to panic a bit himself.

Adrienne came running to Sonny's side only to be pushed away by him and Will. **"He needs air Adrienne."** EJ said as he guided her from her son back to the table. **"Let Will handle this."** She looked up and saw sincerity in EJ's eyes and nodded through her tears. This was her baby and it was hard watching someone else take care of him. It was harder seeing Wil Horton take care of him.

**"Son, breathe in through your nose and hold it. That's right babe, breathe out through your mouth. Control it babe, breathe in through your nose, hold it, breathe out through your mouth."** Will was walking through the breathing techniques with the love of his life. His hands motioning up slowly with the inhale, and slowly bringing them down with the exhale.

**"Ok, I have one wire cut and the timer's still counting down. I have 10 minutes on the clock, what else do I need to do?"** Will heard Hope say into the phone while still trying to calm down Sonny.

**"I'll go to him."** Sonny said as he unsteadily stood up. **"Over our dead bodies."** Came from every member in the apartment.

**"He's after me. I don't want you all hurt because of something stupid I did..." **he was interruped by Roman,**"This man isn't after what you did. This man is after what he think you will do and Sonny, we won't let you leave here. Now dammit let us do our jobs and keep you safe."** He turned his attention back to Hope. **"There are 2 other wires coming out, so we should only need to cut one. What one does SBS say?"** He asked as he kneeled beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

**"SBS said there should be a wire coming out of the front and one out of the back. But they both come out of the front, so we don't know which one to cut."** Hope said in a shaky voice, her hands gripping the ground, keeping her from falling over. **"I looked for a grounding wire, but I can't figure out which one grounds. I can't tell the real from the decoy Roman."**

**"Ok, colors, we always cut the red wire."** Roman said as he looked down to the contraption. **"And of course there isn't a red wire." **

**"Please, let me call him." ** Sonny pleaded to the group.

Will stood up collecting Sonny in his arms and directed him to the couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a Tylenol PM to hopefully relax Sonny and give him some much needed sleep. Sonny refused the Tylenol PM so WIll did the only thing he knew how to do, he took charge of Sonny. **"Take it. You need to rest. I won't take no for an answer my love. TAKE IT."** And placed the 2 pills in his hand.

He laid Sonny on the couch and covered him up with the fleece blanket that was across the back of the couch, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. **"Sleep my sweet man. When you wake up, I promise this will all be over."**

Sami smiled, for the first time she could see happiness in her son's eyes and she was so proud of how grown up he was being. He was caring for a man who has had such a hard life, a hard time coming out, and she could tell he was falling for him.

Adrienne wasn't quite sure what to make of the relationship. She still had reservations because he was Sami's son, but watching how tender he was being with Sonny made things almost ok in her book.

**"Ok, Roman, we have a minute left, I don't have a choice now, I have to cut a wire. Which one?"** Hope was starting to feel the pressure the bomb was bringing. Roman crossed his arms, **"Yellow."** He said, **"Gut feeling, yellow."**

Hope took a deep breath and snapped the yellow wire. It felt like their lifetimes had just passed before their eyes and then the timer stopped. They all breathed a sigh of relief, the bomb was diffused.

There was a collective sigh when the apartment phone rang.

Hope picked it up and answered, **"Detective Hope Brady, who am I speaking with?"**

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then she heard, **"Congratulations, Detective. You have seemed to stop my bomb. That still doesn't mean I won't get Jaxon. It will be easier for everyone if you just turn him over to me. Rico and Paul are getting out this week. It's 3 against those 2." **

**"You have a CO against you, Jason, if you come near this apartment, I will have you arrested. I already have put a request for a warrant for your arrest for this bomb you had delivered to the apartment. That would be 7 counts of attempted murder. Quit while you're ahead."** Hope said.

**"Not a chance"** was heard and then the line went blank.


End file.
